The Cat
by Ryous lil Tenshi
Summary: It's about a cat... And Ryou... And Bakura... And God, is it weird... Oneshot


O.O'

You want the truth?  
I was a little stoned... And one thing led to another...  
I'm not a stoner by the way. Really. XD

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

It was raining when Ryou found the cat.

There was a cold November chill to the air that day, the lights breath fogging up before him as he walked down the small side alley he used to get home. It was the tiny rustle of the sack in the corner of his eye, the small _mew_ that made him stop, crouch down, and open the small bag, dreading what he would see inside. All of the other kittens, barely a week, old were dead, bodies still warm from when they huddled together try and retain their heat. It was pure goodwill and compassion that made Ryou take of his jacket, wrapping the small grey kitten inside.

Bakura was mad with rage when Ryou arrived home with the half-dead kitten in his arms. What the hell is wrong with you, he screamed, crimson eyes narrowed in his anger. It won't survive; you'd be kinder to kill it. Ryou took the abuse calmly, merely waiting for his yami to finish ranting before he searched his wardrobe for an empty shoebox. Everything deserves a chance of life; he had tried to reason, clutching the limp kitten tight in his arms. This kitten does as well, it hasn't done anything wrong, and I'm going to keep it alive. Bakura didn't respond, choosing instead to ignore the light and his logic, opening a beer and sitting in front of the T.V.

It was very late at night when he awoke, sprawled out on the couch. The apartment was silent, but for the weak squawking of the kitten, coming from Ryou's room. Bakura headed into the room to find the small grey kitten wrapped up in the shoebox, its head sticking out, meowing weakly. The demon woke Ryou angrily, hitting him hard across the face. Stupid boy, he had yelled before the boy had a chance to awake properly. If you care about the kitten so much, then why don't you fucking look after it?

Ryou stayed awake for the rest of the night, sitting up in bed reading with the kitten snuggled in his lap, the light occasionally feeding it with warm milk strengthened with glucose. Bakura fell asleep on his side of the bed a few hours before dawn, and awoke at seven-thirty to find Ryou's side empty. He entered the kitchen to find Ryou talking on the phone in his best female voice. My son Ryou won't be in school today, I'm sorry; he has contracted a terrible cold. Bakura listened to Ryou angrily, his hands clenching into fists. When the light had hung up, Bakura punched him hard in the face, giving him a black eye. You stupid idiot boy, he shouted at the teen, who was trembling as he clutched the kitten close to his chest. What do you think you're doing, skipping school to look after the stupid kitten! He snatched the small grey animal out of the lights arm, Ryou giving a small cry of protest as Bakura held it cruelly by the scruff of its neck, the kitten mewing weakly in pain. I should kill the stupid thing. Look at yourself, you stayed up nearly all bloody night for the thing. It's not going to live anyway, look at it.

Please, Ryou had begged tearfully, large brown eyes imploring. Please, don't kill it, it's not going to die, it won't. It deserves to live, it's only a kitten.

The kitten is still alive today, although Bakura is not. It recently celebrated a seventeenth birthday, and is getting even fatter nowadays. Ryou's wife and children aren't able to get near it without it hissing and scratching- It will only go near Ryou. It spends its say lazing around in warm patched of sun, awaiting the arrival of the whitenette. When Ryou arrives home from work, it will waddle anxiously to the front door, meowing fretfully until Ryou opens the door. Ryou will strain to pick up the extremely heavy cat, but cradles it in his arms, as he has always done. He will bury his nose in the cat's thick grey fur, tears forming in his eyes as he dwells on moments in his life that are gone forever.

* * *

R&R this thing of utter weirdness?

If you want...


End file.
